The Positive Effects of Porn
by Digitallace
Summary: Drarry - Twoshot After years filled with failed relationships, a bit of porn and some friendly encouragement help Harry to discover who he really wants. Warnings for slash and explicit content.
1. Part 1 of 2

Author's Note: Many thanks to GothicBlackRose and Mrs. Cenalovesmalfoy for their beta work. It was going to be a oneshot, and then it grew quite long, so I'm breaking it in half. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Porn.

It was probably an important indicator in every young man's life, something he would keep close to his chest, especially if it contained a secret fetish or preference. Harry still remembered the day he snuck into Dudley's room one summer afternoon, the boy was probably out beating on someone much smaller than him, and his accidental discovery of his first pornography magazine. It was littered with women with large chests, pinching their nipples and squeezing their ample bosoms together and it had been shoved haphazardly under the bed, not well hidden from Petunia, but she'd probably already found it and deemed it acceptable since it was 'normal'. Harry decided right then that he didn't care for large breasts, partly because his cousin _did_ like them, and Harry would have hated to have anything in common with the lout, and partly because they were just plain unappealing to him.

His first magical pornography magazine was introduced to him by Luna Lovegood, who had brought over a dozen or so to his flat when he'd mentioned one night at a party that he'd never seen one before. There was a wide range in her collection, everything from thin lesbian women to big, hairy gay men, and Harry found he liked something in between.

The pictures were far more entertaining than that of a Muggle magazine; each image was like a snippet of video, where the witch or wizard teased the reader with their bodies. The one Harry continually gravitated toward, however, was _'Broomstick and Rider'_, a fun little periodical featuring Quidditch fit men zooming around naked on their brooms, posing in only scarce parts of their gear or lathering up in the locker room showers. He tried to mask his interest, laughing about how impossible and uncomfortable it would be to fly nude in reality, but Luna caught on rather quickly and sneakily left the magazine in Harry's possession when she left his flat that afternoon.

How Harry had gone his entire life without realizing that he had far more appreciation for the male body than the female he didn't know. He didn't recall being particularly aroused when changing or showering with his team, nor did he recall ever being compelled to kiss another boy in the same way he was compelled to kiss Ginny, but with that relationship fizzled and long behind him, Harry had to wonder if he was gay.

Apparently, he was one of the last to make the discovery, because one morning he had decided to take it up with Hermione, by far his most clever and insightful friend, and she seemed unfazed.

"Really, Harry," she commented lightly between sips of her Earl Gray tea. "It's not as though that's news."

"Not news?" he blurted, abashed that she could say such a thing so flippantly. "I just tell you that I think I might like cock and all you can say is that? What kind of therapist are you?"

"Not yours," she quipped. "If you wanted me to come at this from a professional angle, you should have said so. I thought I was here as your friend, and as your friend, I already had a pretty confident inkling that you're gay, Harry."

"How could you know but I didn't?" he groaned, shoving his own tea aside. His stomach was heaving as if he'd lose whatever he decided to ingest at this point.

"Two and a half years of training, I've known you for more than a decade, I'm unusually observant," she listed, "pick one."

"Fine, so you knew, do you think anyone else does?" Harry wasn't sure he actually wanted the answer to that, but he asked anyway.

"Probably only Luna, Ginny and I," she replied easily enough. "Boys are often far too oblivious of such things unless they are blatantly staring them in the face, and even then sometimes they manage to overlook it."

"I think it might be safe for you to call us 'men' now, Mione," Harry sighed, his mind still reeling from what his friend had just told him. Ginny knew? It was quite humiliating to discover that his ex somehow knew he was gay.

"I'll start calling you a man just as soon as you start behaving like one," she muttered in response. "Ron's flat is a sty, and he seriously thinks that one day he's going to move in with me," she pointed out.

"Don't pin Ron's faults on me, Mione. Our flat is plenty tidy," Harry corrected, gesturing to the immaculate living room.

"That's because of your roommate. I'd gamble that your bedroom isn't nearly this spotless, so don't even try to play games with me, Harry Potter," she announced with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't try to correct her. The last thing he needed was for her to march into his room and attempt to prove herself right, which would be easy. "I clean around here, too," Harry countered. "Malfoy always bitches when he comes home and it's dirty, even though he spends all his time in his room."

In some act of destined punishment, Harry had been paired with Draco Malfoy in Auror training. He'd been recruited into the team because of his intimate background knowledge of the Death Eaters and apparently went into the program willingly. Harry had been more than a tad suspicious of his motives at first, but in the first two years they were forced together, living in quarters half the size of these, Harry grew to know and respect the blond. It was still a tenuous relationship, what with their rivaling outlooks on life and the fact that Draco was either at training, locked away in his room, or out on a date. Harry saw very little of the man, and that was fine by him.

When they were given the option of moving from the training dorms into Ministry flats, Malfoy had surprised Harry by asking that they continue to room together. What Harry thought was a new turning point for their friendship, turned out to be nothing more than the fact that the former Slytherin was simply more comfortable with Harry than any of the other Aurors in their year.

"So, back to this gay business," Hermione blurted, noting Harry had drifted off into his own little world while staring at the closed and locked bedroom door of his roommate. "I think that if you want to know for certain, you'll need to experiment a bit, covertly of course."

"Experiment?" Harry repeated warily. He didn't like the sound of that.

"There is this club called 'Wand' in Diagon Alley, it's notorious for catering to people of your… orientation," she informed him.

"Mione, are you daft? My photo would be on every paper in Europe if I were to show up at a gay club," Harry groaned.

"That's where 'covertly' comes in. I would come with you of course, and we could disguise you, or have you drink Polyjuice before going in," she suggested.

Harry's stomach gave another heave at the memory of the first and only time he'd drank the putrid green concoction and he wasn't eager to try it again. Although, he knew at some point it would be necessary for work, and he did suppose it was a decent idea. That way he could get up close and personal with other gay men without alerting the tabloids. He could finally be certain of where his life might lead so he could finally toss out the notion he'd had since birth that he would grow up and have a wife and family of his own.

"Fine," he agreed at last, much to Hermione's shock and dismay. She'd had seven other points lined up to convince him because she was sure he would need more persuasion. Perhaps Harry was growing up after all, or maybe he was just tired of living a lie.

"Excellent." She beamed at him, rubbing her hands together as if plotting something evil. "I think this Friday will work for me and the girls," she said. "How about you?"

"The girls?" Harry groaned, not liking where this was going.

"You'll need back up," she informed him sternly, "people to guide you in the right direction."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. He'd already agreed to go, and Hermione wasn't likely to back down on this point. If they became too annoying, Harry could always ditch them in the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------

"My, my, my, don't you look nice?" Draco purred condescendingly.

"Hm?" Harry asked distractedly, looking up to meet Draco's piercing gray gaze as Harry stumbled into the kitchen for a glass of water. His throat was unnaturally dry from nerves for what he was about to do. "Oh, this?" Harry gestured to the outfit he was wearing, one Hermione and Luna had collaborated on. It was composed of a tight fitting vintage tee shirt in a faded aqua color and a pair of arse hugging denims in a dark gray wash. He felt ridiculous, especially with the way Malfoy was staring at him like he'd never seen his roommate before. "I'm going out."

"A date?" Malfoy asked, his sharp blond eyebrow quirked up into his fringe. He was sitting at the kitchen bar wearing a similar outfit; only his was black on black, something Harry tended to refer to as the 'Malfoy uniform'. The man only wore black, gray or green and Harry always imagined Malfoy's closet was just a sea of shadows, not that Harry was complaining. His roommate always looked perfect, his hair falling in just the right way, his clothes fitting as if they were made for his body, even his skin seemed to have an unnatural glow to it that constantly drew Harry's attention.

"Sort of," Harry replied, and then thought about his answer, thinking that he wasn't going to meet any one in particular so a date wasn't terribly accurate. "Not exactly," he amended.

Malfoy smirked and shook his head lightly, a lock of hair falling out of his perfect coif to cover part of his gaze. "Okay, Mystery Man," he teased. "Then don't tell me."

A knock on the door kept Harry from elaborating, and he rushed over to answer it. Ginny was standing on the other side of the door in an outfit Harry was certain her brothers would never approve of. A hot pink corset made her look like she had far larger breasts than Harry knew she did, and the tiny black skirt paired with hooker boots that made her nearly as tall as Harry left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was teased and big, falling in perfect ringlets around her face and her makeup looked like a glittery fairy had vomited on her face. Harry wasn't sure if the fact that he found none of it attractive helped to confirm he was gay, or if it just made him normal.

He ushered her in with a delayed wave and she smiled when she saw Malfoy sitting at the kitchen bar. "Ready to go?" she asked sweetly, threading her arm through Harry's.

"Er, yeah," Harry replied and shot a crooked grin over to his roommate before following his ex out the door.

"We're meeting Mione and Luna there," she informed him when they'd made it into the hall. "Luna will be inside checking out the available men and Hermione will meet us in the alley outside with the Polyjuice."

"Great," Harry muttered, his stomach tightening with nerves and anticipation.

The Polyjuice was possibly worse the second time he ingested it than the first time. Maybe it was because he was expecting it to be foul and wasn't disappointed, or maybe it was because it was actually more putrid, he didn't know. Although, the actual shift wasn't as painful as it had been the first time, probably because Hermione had managed to secure the hair of someone with the same lithe build as Harry.

Still, the fact that his body was roughly the same height and level of fitness didn't stop the shock from seeing a different person when he looked in the mirror Hermione held up for him. His cheekbones were higher, his hair was a light chestnut brown and his eyes were a bit hazel instead of the brilliant shade of green he was used to seeing.

"Very handsome," Ginny cooed, fluffing up his hair a bit.

"Not that you weren't handsome before, mind you," Hermione noted, and Ginny agreed with a nod. Harry didn't know what to think, but he didn't have much time to process it as the girls tugged him into the club.

Hermione was dressed far more practically than the other two in a pair of dark, low-slung jeans and a black top that fit her nicely, while Luna stood at the bar in a long flowing blue gown that made her look like she'd arrived from the wrong time period. It was as if he'd come out with a drag queen, a princess and one bossy, yet mostly normal person.

"So, there are a group of fit looking men on the dance floor and one troll who keeps working his way through them," Luna pointed out, "and then you have the booths along that wall, but most of them seemed paired –or grouped up- already."

"I'm a rubbish dancer," Harry noted, thinking this was idea was leaning more and more toward bad as the evening progressed. "And there is no way I'm breaking up a cozy moment. Maybe we should just sit here at the bar for awhile?"

"You can't just sit here at the bar and wait for them to come to you," Hermione chided.

"Watch me," Harry muttered as he sidled up to the bar and asked the bartender for a firewhiskey.

The girls all sat to one side of him so that the chair to Harry's right would remain free for anyone who decided to approach him. Two drinks in and someone actually did. The man was blonde, not Malfoy blonde, but more of a sandy color, and he was certainly good looking. He was slightly taller than Harry, and quite fit and his eyes were a dark sapphire blue, but upon closer inspection Harry noticed they had been altered with contact lenses. Harry smiled at him and started to offer his name but the man simply pulled him from his stool and toward the dance floor. "Someone as delicious as you isn't allowed to sit at the bar with his fag hags all night."

Harry laughed at the term and the boldness of the man pulling him across the club. It wasn't exactly the personality he would normally go for, but he was there to experiment after all. He tried to relax into the music as they entered the dance floor, but every time his body brushed against someone else, which was every other second, his heart sped up in his chest. The pulse of the music matched his thrumming heart, and before long he was grinding and thrusting in a sea of attractive men.

"I'm Tommy," the man introduced himself before lacing a finger into Harry's belt loop to pull him nearer as they danced.

"James," he responded, remembering the name Hermione had suggested he use tonight. He couldn't believe how blissfully uncaring he was that this stranger was pressing his erection into his leg. There was really no denying it any longer, he felt comfortable here, aroused, and knew that if this handsome man tried to kiss him, Harry wouldn't balk. "I'm gay," he announced, more for his own benefit, but the other man seemed amused.

"You don't say?" he teased before pulling Harry into his very first kiss with a man. Never had Harry felt so alive, so warm and right as when his tongue tangled with the stranger's. Harry Potter was gay and part of him wanted to shout it out loud because finally the world made sense to him. He wasn't supposed to find some delicate woman to marry and bear his children, it was okay that he'd never wanted to sleep with Ginny, kiss Luna or date Hermione. He wasn't a freak; he just wanted something else from his life.

Luckily, his logic reeled him in just in time to recall that he was still the famous Harry Potter, only in someone else's body and that he still wanted to control how and when this fact leaked to the public. It might impede his Auror training, not to mention further tax his already strained relationship with his roommate.

Or would it?

Harry's gaze left Tommy's for just a moment as a lithe blond walked into the club, all eyes on him. He was graceful, breathtaking and Harry felt as though he was seeing his roommate for the first time ever. The colored lights reflected off of his nearly white hair, his toned flesh rippled beneath his shirt and Harry felt a tug of yearning wash through him. Sharing a flat with Draco Malfoy had suddenly taken on a new layer of awkward.

Tommy followed Harry's gaze and laughed. "Yes, that's sex on legs Draco Malfoy," the man noted. "No offence, Doll, but you have zero chance. Every bloke in this place has tried for a piece of Malfoy arse, but he's denied us all."

It was rather shocking and enlightening all at once to finally know where his roommate had been spending all of his time away from home. "Why does he come here if not for the men?" he asked his dance partner, slightly confused. He didn't mind the fact that Draco wasn't some man-whore, but it still seemed odd.

"He says he likes to dance," Tommy replied with a shrug. "Personally, I think he's just waiting for the right guy to ask him out."

"But you just said I didn't stand a chance," Harry observed, his lips quirked into a grin. "How would you know that if I've never tried?"

"Aw, Sweetie, you're cute, but it's not like you're Harry Potter cute," Tommy quipped and Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Why would that make a difference?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever even read '_Witch weekly'_ or do you live under a rock?" the man asked. "Anyone who has ever seen a photo of Potter and Malfoy together can tell that his hot Slytherin arse is pining over his partner and waiting for the moment his hero wakes up and discovers he's gay."

Harry choked on the air around him at Tommy's words. "You think Harry Potter is gay?"

Tommy simply rolled his eyes as if the answer to that should be obvious. "If he isn't than he should be. It would certainly make _one _of us very happy," he added, motioning toward the blond dancing on the other end of the room.

His heart skipped a beat at the realization of this man's words. Sure Tommy was just some strange gay man who didn't even know who he was talking to let alone who he was talking about, but what if there was truth to it. Harry hadn't even known Draco was gay, could he have also been oblivious to the man's feelings for him? He had to find out for himself, but he didn't want to ditch the man who had been so kind and attentive all night.

As if reading his mind, Tommy shook his head and pointed in Malfoy's direction. "Be my guest, but don't look shocked when I say 'I told you so' when you come back to me," he teased and Harry kissed the man on the cheek before making his way through the crowd of grinding dancers toward Draco, the only man on the floor dancing alone.

"Fancy seeing you here," Harry whispered into blond's ear and Draco whirled to face him, his eyes lit up with surprise.

The smile on his face quickly diminished however, when he met Harry's hazel eyes. "Not interested," he told Harry bluntly, and turned away, falling into step with the music once more.

"Not even curious?" Harry asked, his voice a breathy whisper against the shell of Draco's ear.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound _exactly_ like Harry Potter?" Draco asked, gracefully whirling toward Harry once more.

"I haven't been told that, no. I suppose no one knows him as intimately as you, though," Harry observed, trying to keep the smirk off his foreign features.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"Well, you live with the guy, surely you two must have… you know?" Harry hinted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Potter and I are just friends," Draco pointed out sharply. "If you're just looking for a story about my flat mate, you'd best be off pestering someone else. I don't reveal details about Harry Potter's personal life to strangers."

Harry's heart warmed at the sentiment. He'd often suspected he could trust his secrets to his roommate, but hearing his assumption confirmed from those very delicious looking lips made it all the better. "I'm not a reporter," Harry countered, still smiling.

"Looking to date the man then? Don't bother, he's straight," Draco informed him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his smile unwavering.

"Positive," Draco remarked. "Unless you have some evidence otherwise."

"What if I were to say that Harry told me himself that he finds you attractive," Harry asked, but Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I'd ask who the hell you are, and point out that everyone thinks I'm attractive," Draco replied smugly. Harry couldn't hold back his laughter then, thinking that the statement was just so very Draco, the man he'd grown to trust and care for, but Draco scrutinized the sound. "Who _are_ you?" Draco demanded.

Harry could have come clean then, told Draco that he was his Polyjuiced roommate, but his Gryffindor courage fled from his veins. "James," he replied, holding out his hand for the blond to shake. The hand was spurned just as surely as Harry had rejected Draco's offered hand in first year.

"Listen, James, I don't know what you're playing at, but I'd like you to leave me alone now," Draco told him curtly, turning away one final time to begin dancing anew.

With a sigh, Harry slunk back across the dance floor toward his friends, his face sullen but otherwise unreadable by the girls who were unfamiliar with his altered face. "What happened?" Hermione asked, running at once to his side.

"I… I think I like Malfoy," Harry admitted, and the brunette's eyes shot back across the room to spy Harry's roommate gliding suggestively across the dance floor without a care in the world.

"What do you mean… like?" she asked tentatively. This was not something she had been expecting from the evening, she hadn't even an inkling that her old Slytherin nemesis was gay, but she thought it was fairly obvious by the way that Draco remained reclusive in the boys' shared flat that Malfoy probably didn't feel the same way. She always knew at some point that she would have to deal with a broken hearted Harry, but she didn't think it would be tonight.

Harry didn't answer her, instead narrowing his unfamiliar eyes as if to say 'you should know exactly what I mean'. Was Draco really interested in him, or was that crackpot Tommy just making things up? He couldn't deny the images he got in his mind of being with Draco were hot, but what kind of pervert just dreams this stuff up out of nowhere about complete strangers? All Tommy knew of him and Draco he'd gleaned from newspapers and magazines, not the truth. Could he really trust anything that came out of that man's mouth?

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, her hand stretched out to comfort her friend. Harry just slumped into her arms and let her, Luna and Ginny lead him away from the club. Ginny and Luna parted at the door, but Hermione followed him in and helped him into bed.

"So, you don't think there is any chance do you?" Harry muttered as Hermione tucked the covers in around his neck.

"There is always a chance, Harry, but don't you think you'd be happier with someone… nice?" she tried. Honestly she didn't know what chance Harry had with Malfoy, and didn't want to give it too much thought. The pair would certainly be hot together, but it takes more than looks to make a relationship work and Harry and Draco couldn't be more opposite.

"Draco's nice," Harry rebuked. "You guys never see it, but he can be very considerate."

"Like what?" Hermione prompted, hoping Harry might enlighten her.

"Well, he asked me to keep living with him, didn't he?" Harry offered.

"But, I thought you said that was because he was most comfortable with you," she replied, not buying into it.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. "He was most comfortable with _me_!"

Hermione sighed and smoothed her friend's hair, which was now shifting back to its normal ebony locks, away from his forehead, kissing the skin just next to his reemerging scar. "I love you, Harry, but do you think it's possible that you're trying to read more into the situation because it suits you? Maybe we should give it until the morning, sleep on it and see what you think when you see Malfoy at breakfast?"

The request was reasonable, and though part of Harry wanted to wait up for the blond to get home so he could accost him with questions, he didn't want his friendship with Draco to end either. It was best not to spook a Slytherin, Harry found that out the hard way during their first year of training when he'd snuck up behind the boy and got a vicious stinging Hex to the chest.

"Alright, Mione," he conceded. He was dreadfully tired after the night's activities anyhow, so perhaps it was best to do exactly as his wise friend instructed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, cute? Terrible? Terribly cute? Oh, and as a side note, I just recently got a little gray kitten and need to name it. Any suggestions?


	2. Part 2 of 2

Author's Note: Many thanks to GothicBlackRose and Mrs. Cenalovesmalfoy for their beta work. Here is part 2.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, this quiz I took in 'Witch Weekly' said I'm twenty-four percent gay," Ron announced at lunch the next day, making his Gryffindor friend blanch. He would have thought Hermione had ratted him out to her boyfriend if not for the casual way Ron had mentioned it. Ron might be a lot of things, but subtle was not one of them.

Harry had gotten up excited to see Draco and find out what the man had to say about his night out, but Draco never emerged from his bedroom. In fact, the blond was late for training and arrived wearing the same outfit he'd worn the night before.

A streak of jealousy ran through Harry's body as he thought of the blond spending the night with another bloke. He hadn't spoken to the man all through the first half of their training in binding spells and even refused to remove the successful ones he'd planted on the man until Draco practically begged to be released. There was something about a begging Draco Malfoy Harry just couldn't seem to resist. He'd reluctantly invited the blond to lunch with him and Ron, but was secretly pleased when his roommate pleasantly agreed.

"What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked, swallowing thickly as Draco's gray eyes flicked to his for a brief moment.

"It means," Draco began to clarify for their redhead mate, "that if presented with one hundred cocks, Weasley here would only suck twenty-four of them."

The joke was delivered with such a dry expression that it took Ron a moment to realize Malfoy was teasing him, but as soon as he did, the man's normally red face instantly grew darker until it reached a shade of crimson that Harry had only seen in St. Nicholas' robes. "You're a bloody prat," Ron hissed at the blond. Harry was still trying to hold back a laugh when Ron's face turned to his, eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see what your results are, then" Ron barked, shoving the magazine in question toward his amused friend.

"Yeah, Harry," Draco muttered. "Why don't you take the quiz and show Weasley what a _real _straight man scores?"

"Or _you _could take it and show us all what a macho skirt chaser you are," Harry suggested, shoving the magazine over toward the blond.

Draco simply rolled his eyes and slid from the table. "I don't need a silly quiz to tell me about my sexual orientation." Draco looked at Harry fiercely, a flinty cloud of bitterness floating through those crystalline orbs. "And I don't need one to tell me about _yours_ either," he added. "That much is clear by the fact that you're dating Red again." With that, Draco turned and exited the cafeteria, probably heading back to the training facility.

"You and Gin are at it again?" Ron asked incredulously. "I thought you were over that phase. Mum's going to flip if she finds out; she kept saying you two would never be able to stay apart for long. I'll never hear the end of it now."

"I'm not dating your sister, Ron. She just came by the flat last night to pick me up. We went out with Hermione and Luna," Harry explained, wondering why his roommate was flipping out over this silly little misunderstanding. Draco had to know that Harry had no feelings toward Ginny. He was there for their last breakup; he saw what it did to him to let the idea of being a true Weasley go forever.

"Where did you guys go? Why didn't you invite me?" Ron asked, looking injured.

"Er… just some… book reading thing," he lied.

"Oh," Ron sighed in relief. "Here I thought I was being left out of something fun."

"Nope," Harry assured his friend, unable to picture him having a good time in a gay bar. "Nothing you'd find even remotely fun, I promise."

--------------------------------------------------

Harry tried to catch Draco so that they could walk back to their flat together after class; he wanted to talk to his roommate about what was going on, maybe even fess up about their Polyjuiced encounter the night before, but Draco bolted the moment they were released.

It was a bit annoying that they had training all weekend this week, because Harry could have used a day alone to sort out his thoughts and feelings for the blond. Deep down Harry suspected he might have always wanted more from Draco than the distant friendship they had formed, but he'd be damned if he put his heart out on the line just to have the Slytherin reject him. He'd have to find a new place to live, finagle a new partner in training and generally turn his life upside down if Malfoy didn't feel the same about him.

Worse than that, Harry also worried about what to do if Draco _did_ return his feelings. Harry had never been with a man; he'd only had his first real kiss the night before, for Merlin's sake. Maybe he should wait; maybe he should play the field and get some experience so that when he finally did approach the blond he'd be better equipped to have a relationship. It was fairly obvious to Harry that Draco was highly sought after; every man on the dance floor had watched his entrance into the club the night before. What if Harry just didn't measure up?

He decided that perhaps their talk should wait until Harry was more thoroughly prepared. He could hear Draco's music faintly through the door to his room, so he diverted his path, heading into his own room instead.

The Muggle laptop Hermione had gotten him for Christmas the year prior was sitting haphazardly atop a pile of old denims and work robes. He'd barely used the gift, but gravitated toward it then for reasons unknown to him at the time. Scooping it up, he made himself comfortable on the bed and decided to use the crafty machine for what Hermione had informed him it was best useful for: research. Although, something told him that this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when she'd given it to him.

After logging on, he immediately typed 'gay sex' into the search engine. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, an instruction manual perhaps, but instead he was barraged with a myriad of results, thirty three million to be exact. The first page was littered with websites offering videos of Muggles filming themselves going at it; everything from hand jobs to gang bangs could be found and Harry was a tad overwhelmed.

He was perusing a particularly interesting video where two men were dressed as superheroes, and as the first man dropped to his knees in front of the other, mouthing his obviously erect cock through already wet spandex, Harry started to feel his own cock stir and he reached for the clasp on his trousers. He made a mental note to thank Hermione profusely for the gift of instant pornography.

He bit into his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, as he pulled his erection free of his harsh denims. He stroked himself roughly, his eyes flicking back and forth between the scenes on his monitor –the tights were now removed and the man in the red cape had the man in the blue cape bent over a table- to his own throbbing erection as he thought of what it might be like to have Malfoy in that same position.

When Harry heard a sharp pinging noise and a tiny white box popped up to cover his coveted video, he nearly growled aloud at the intruder, but upon closer inspection, it seemed someone was trying to talk to him.

SlytherinPrince1: Potter, what are you doing?

It was Draco, but how did he find him and how was he messaging him now? Could the blond somehow see him? Did he know that Harry was locked in a room only a few meters away as he wanked to superhero porn and thoughts of Draco? Harry let his hand fall from his softening cock as he inspected the contraption on his lap for some kind of spy device.

He had always thought it so odd how quickly Draco had taken to things like Muggle technology. After the war, the former Slytherin became fascinated with all the things he had no access to growing up and the Internet became one of his favorite things. Harry supposed it wasn't too much of a stretch, since in essence, he did the same thing, only instead of absorbing himself into a Muggle culture that he was already partly familiar with from growing up at the Dursley's, he soaked up information about magical artifacts and culture like a sponge. However, the Dursley's had never kept a computer around the house, so Harry was rather dumbfounded with the machine.

The ping went off again and Harry righted the laptop and saw that Draco was asking after him again. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in to respond, his fingers trembling on the keys.

JustHarry: Hi.

Harry felt ridiculous, but he had no idea what to say to the man who he'd been wondering over for hours.

SlytherinPrince1: So, you _are_ there. I was beginning to wonder if someone else had hijacked your computer.

JustHarry: Nope.

SlytherinPrince1: Man of little words today I see.

JustHarry: I haven't used this thing before. How does it work?

SlytherinPrince1: You seem to be doing just fine.

Harry could imagine the blond rolling his eyes at Harry's words, but he didn't know what else to say. This was so awkward, yet at the same time, it was funny to see how freely Malfoy spoke to him online in comparison to the stony mask he wore when they were in person together.

SlytherinPrince1: You still there or did I scare you off? Are you busy? Am I interrupting a brilliant wank?

Harry froze, pulling his fingers away from the keyboard entirely. Did Draco know?

SlytherinPrince1: I was only kidding Potter, if you're too busy to talk to me I'll bugger off.

JustHarry: No!

JustHarry: I'm not. I want to talk to you. Maybe we could just meet in the living room?

Harry waited and smiled to himself when the ping sounded once again.

SlytherinPrince1: I rather like this… for now at least.

JustHarry: Okay. So what are you up to?

SlytherinPrince1: Wanking.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself.

JustHarry: I was being serious.

SlytherinPrince1: And you think I wasn't?

JustHarry: No. I don't. I think you could just go out and find someone to do that for you if you wanted.

He couldn't believe what he'd just said, or rather typed to his roommate. His heart raced as he watched the little icon in the corner indicate the other party was typing a response.

SlytherinPrince1: Do you think I'm a whore, Harry?

JustHarry: No! Nothing like that.

JustHarry: I just assume you have many admirers.

SlytherinPrince1:*shrug*

Harry laughed, easily imagining the confident manner with which Draco took his compliment. Draco knew he was desirable; there was no denying that fact. With the right amount of Firewhiskey, Harry could probably even get Ron to admit that Draco was lovely on the eyes. Still, Harry wanted to know more about Draco, and now that it seemed the man was being open with him, what better time to ask pressing questions?

JustHarry: I mean, didn't you have a date last night? You never came home.

SlytherinPrince1: No. I just wanted to give you and the ginger brat some privacy, so I slept at the Manor.

JustHarry: I'm not dating Ginny.

SlytherinPrince1: Sure you're not.

JustHarry: I'm not!

SlytherinPrince1: Harry, I was there. I'm not an idiot. Why else would she show up at our door looking like a cat in heat?

JustHarry: I went out with her, Hermione and Luna last night. We're just friends. They are all just trying to help me with something.

SlytherinPrince1: Help you with what?

How did the conversation make its way back to him? He wasn't ready to divulge his deepest darkest secrets to the Slytherin yet, but talking to him this way just seemed so easy. Perhaps a blunt change of direction was in order.

JustHarry: Do you like me?

SlytherinPrince1: We live together don't we? Do you think I could live with Weasley?

JustHarry: No. No, I don't think either of you would last a night alone together.

SlytherinPrince1: I can take Weasley.

JustHarry: I'm sure you could.

SlytherinPrince1: Are you being condescending?

JustHarry: Maybe, but you never told me why you like me?

SlytherinPrince1: Why do you keep changing the subject?

JustHarry: Why do _you_?

SlytherinPrince1: Did the Weaselette break up with you? Do you need me to boost your ego with compliments?

JustHarry: I'm _not_ dating Ginny.

SlytherinPrince1: Because she broke up with you again, right? Really, Harry. I could console you.

The simple phrase made Harry's cock twitch to life, just the thought of what Draco might do to console him sent waves of pleasure rocketing through his body.

JustHarry: How?

SlytherinPrince1: So, you admit you were dating the shrew?

JustHarry: No. I just want to know how you would console me.

SlytherinPrince1: Are you being naughty, Potter? Are you trying to trap me in some sexual innuendo?

JustHarry: I know you're gay.

Harry regretted hitting enter the very moment he did it. It couldn't be taken back now; his foot had successfully entered his mouth and was now attempting to choke him. His eyes were glued to the screen, waiting for some biting denial, but nothing came. When a violent knock threatened to break down his door, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Letting the laptop slide off his lap onto the mussed bedspread, Harry quickly scrambled off the bed to open the door for his angry roommate.

Just before opening it he checked himself over, making sure he'd zipped and tucked everything back into place. He then took a deep breath and opened the door to Draco's furious, yet inquiring face.

"What the fuck does that mean, Potter?" he demanded, maneuvering into the doorway so that Harry couldn't shut him out. Draco's face was tinged pink with what could have been embarrassment or anger, but Harry guessed it was a combination of both.

"I saw you," Harry admitted, figuring it was best to just come clean.

"You're going to need to be more specific here, Potter," Draco fumed. The man always reverted to calling Harry by his surname when angry with him and Harry found he didn't like it very much.

"At the club last night, 'Wand'," he clarified. "I was there with Hermione, Luna and Ginny."

"You were not. I would have seen…" Draco began, his voice trailing off as the truth sunk in. "You were Polyjuiced."

"You were quite rude to me," Harry noted, trying for teasing, but Draco wasn't having it.

"Were you trying to spy on me?" Draco demanded, his face taking on a shade of red that Harry would be foolish to call Weasley red in that moment.

"No! Merlin no, Draco. I swear. It was Hermione's idea to take me because…" Harry sighed, not sure how to finish that statement. Draco's eyes were still narrowed dangerously, and he couldn't afford for the blond to misunderstand him or think that he was only trying to tease him, so he did the only thing he could think of, he leapt at Draco and pulled him close, capturing the man's mouth with his own.

Draco tried to shove Harry away in his shock, but Harry wouldn't let him. He did break the kiss, however, and just stood there staring into the blond's eyes from mere inches away, willing Draco to understand his meaning.

He thought for a moment that Draco might leave; the signs were all there in his eyes that he might do that very thing, but instead, Harry gasped as Draco lunged in and kissed him back. Tongues darted and danced between teeth as the men fell together, hands groping for purchase on the other's flesh. A low moan escaped from their lips and Harry didn't know if it had come from his mouth or Draco's but suddenly realized he didn't care. Draco was his and no one would part them now.

Harry felt his spine hit the doorframe as Draco pinned him, roving hands yanking away articles of clothing with practiced ease. Lifting his arms, Harry let Draco pull his shirt off, and then returned the favor, marveling at the gloriously honed chest pressed against his own. Their skin was scorching as if from fever, but Harry only wanted to touch more of his Slytherin Prince, so he fumbled with Draco's belt, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he concentrated on freeing the man of his trousers. That is, until Draco paused him with his long pale fingers wrapped around Harry's own.

"Have you ever been with another man, Harry?" Draco asked, obviously perceiving how nervous Harry was through his struggling gestures.

"No," Harry admitted, his voice a breathy whisper in his fear and desire. "But, I want you, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes lightly at the words, as if trying to absorb them into his very core. "I've waited a long time to hear those words from you, Harry. You don't know how long."

"I didn't know," Harry whispered. "I had no idea you were even into men, or that I was, or that-" His words were halted with a pair of forceful fingers against his lips.

"It doesn't matter," Draco told him. "It doesn't matter how long it took us to get here, only that we're here now."

Harry smiled at the sentiment, almost wishing Hermione was there so that he could prove that Draco was nice, but he was happier they were alone, and proved such by taking one of the digits still pressed against his lips into his mouth. He relished in the sight of Draco's eyelids fluttering in his skull, those beautiful blonde eyelashes dancing like butterfly wings. When he took the second finger into his mouth, Draco groaned and leaned more heavily against Harry's body.

"Mmm," Harry moaned against Draco's ear. "You're really quite delicious."

"I have more than just fingers to taste," Draco informed him breathily, and Harry didn't waste the invitation. Harry shoved them over to the bed, pinning Draco beneath him as he began licking and sucking at the other man's neck and chest. It wasn't until he heard a throaty chuckle that he looked up and saw that Draco wasn't looking at him but rather at his still open laptop.

The conversation window had been minimized and Draco was smirking at the video selection looped on the screen, now showing the superhero men stripping the form fitting costumes from one another in their haste to get to cock.

"So, you _were_ wanking," Draco accused teasingly, gripping Harry's erection through his trousers, causing Harry to gasp.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of fantasy," Harry remarked, his words turning into a groan as Draco leaned in and claimed one of Harry's nipples between his teeth.

"If this is your wildest fantasy, Potter," he panted, pulling away from the now raw and swollen nub, "then I dare not show you what was on my laptop when I discovered you were online.

"Tell me," Harry purred against him, but Draco just chuckled and shook his head. "It's hardly fair to mention it if you're not going to tell me. You saw mine, now let's see yours."

Draco broke free of Harry grip for just a moment as he pulled up a website using Harry's laptop. His fingers hesitated before hitting enter, and he glanced back at Harry, looking startlingly less confident than he had just a moment before. "Promise not to think ill of me," he murmured before a new screen lit up the monitor.

Harry was prepared for the worst after that remark, and leaned in closer to see the site Draco had brought up. There were dozens of icons with video thumbnails just as Harry had seen on several other sites, but along the top of the page was scrawled 'Magical Spunk' and Harry bit back a laugh.

"It's a wizarding pornography site," Draco explained, his cheeks tinged with an adorable blush. He scrolled to the bottom of the page and clicked a button with the words 'Potter Play' written on them and Harry's eyes went wide as the video list changed. Every single one was of some wizard impersonating _him_ while having sex with someone else. Harry mouthed the words of the list down the side, hardly able to believe his eyes at the pairings listed. "Me and Hermione, that's just wrong," he rasped, "Me and Ron! Uhg!"

Draco chuckled and watched Harry's reactions intently. "I can't believe there are actually seven different videos of me with Neville, and thirty of me and Severus Snape." A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he thought of the late Potion Master's seductive voice slinking over his body and suddenly didn't think those videos sounded so ridiculous.

"You _do_ realize that it's not actually you, right?" Draco asked teasingly, and Harry only rolled his eyes.

"Clearly," Harry muttered. "So, what were you watching?"

Draco's blush deepened and he clicked a pairing toward the middle, one with over a thousand video results. It was he and Draco; only it wasn't either of them really, just people pretending to be them.

After clicking on a video toward the bottom, Draco and Harry watched a couple about their age, both wearing decent glamours and both wearing Hogwarts uniforms, walk toward one another in a dark corridor. They started arguing as they grew near, each shouting and calling the other all sorts of names until they leapt upon one another in a passionate kiss.

They continued to watch as the impersonators stripped and until the Harry clone fell to his knees in front of the other boy, immediately taking his cock into his mouth and draining it dry. Harry's cock twitched at the sight and his eyes flicked away from the video and onto Draco's flushed face just before pouncing and mirroring the actions on the laptop screen.

Draco hissed as Harry tugged his trousers away and enveloped the man's length into the wet folds of his mouth. Draco moaned and writhed beneath him, chanting Harry's name in a throaty whisper as Harry worked his cock, twirling his tongue around the head as he bobbed up and down the shaft. His hands roamed up Draco's chest, raking sharp nails down his side as Draco tensed and shouted, his fist buried in Harry's wild mane.

"Harry, I'm close," he moaned, and Harry could feel the cock in his mouth swell, ready to burst. He knew that Draco was trying to warn him, but he was determined to reenact the video they were watching perfectly, which meant swallowing every drop of Draco's release, an act he took great pleasure in.

Thick, hot liquid coated his tongue and surged down his throat before Harry pulled away, licking his lips seductively. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" Draco rasped when it appeared he was able to speak.

"First time," Harry confirmed, his voice a bit gravelly from his recent activities.

"Merlin, that's hard to believe," Draco sighed, sagging further into the mattress.

"I suppose that means that with practice I'll get even better," Harry commented lightly, smirking to himself. He was quite proud to have fulfilled at least one of his duties to the man's satisfaction and had at least done well enough not to turn the blond off of him altogether.

Draco only shuddered with pleasure in response to Harry's correct assessment. "You can practice on me anytime, Lover," he whispered, pulling Harry against him in a searing kiss.

"So, what's next?" Harry asked, his eyes flicking away from his lover's to see the Draco imposter bracing himself against a stairwell wall as the Harry imposter pounded into him with long, rough strokes. Harry's face flushed a deep crimson, but Draco whirled him and pinned his gaze with a smirk.

"Is that what you want to do to me, Harry?" Draco asked, his voice dripping with renewed lust. The man was already hard again and Harry was aching for him. Harry nodded weakly, and Draco chuckled, rolling his tongue against the shell of Harry's ear. "You should know that I don't usually let anyone fuck me, but for you, Harry, for you I'll make an exception."

Harry rolled them over again, so that he was on top once more and they were further away from the grunting men on the laptop screen. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's swollen lips, relishing the flavor of them before dipping down to taste other areas. After working Draco into a lather with his clever tongue, Harry sat up, pulling Draco's legs up with him so that Draco's arse pressed against Harry's thighs.

"Aren't you going to fuck me against a wall like in the video?" Draco asked, a wild smirk on his face.

"I'd rather be able to look at you our first time," Harry whispered, feeling suddenly bashful. Did Draco prefer to be pounded into a wall? Was he already failing at pleasing the delicious blond?

Draco's smirk fell into a soft smile, and he tried to roll his eyes but fell short of achieving the kind of sarcastic dismay Harry imagine he was going after. "Well, then take me, my romantic Lion," he called, before giving his wand a flick.

The motion gave Harry a start as his cock was coated with a warm clear liquid, which of course made Draco chuckle. "It's just a simple lubrication spell that will get us both ready," he explained.

Harry nodded and positioned himself against Draco's entrance, pressing lightly and bracing himself to push into the man slowly and gently. His lover had other things in mind, however, which Harry soon found as Draco gripped his hips roughly and pulled the Gryffindor inside of him. One minute Harry was on the verge of entering his long time rival and beautiful partner, and the next he was fully sheathed in the man's warmth. Harry nearly came right then just from the sudden arousal stirring within him, but he slammed his eyes shut and counted to ten, silently begging Draco not to move or else he would certainly lose it.

As if his Slytherin lover knew exactly what Harry was feeling, he remained still, his lust filled face the first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked Harry with a smirk.

"Perfect," Harry breathed. He still couldn't believe who he was with or what they were doing, but he knew he never wanted it to end.

"Then move," Draco commanded, and Harry obeyed, pulling himself almost completely out of the man's hot entrance before plowing back in again, panting and heaving from the orgasm that was so near. He could feel the edges of it trickle in as he thrust, sending electric shocks through his body and then Draco shifted beneath him to get a better grip on his own cock and the tsunami of pleasure roared over him, drowning him in pure desire. He could hear his voice screaming out Draco's name, but he felt almost as if he was watching it from above himself, as if the orgasm had temporarily ripped his soul away.

As he glided back into reality, his body slumped against Draco's, and he realized his stomach was covered in the result of a second release. When he could form cognitive speech, Harry looked over to his discarded laptop and saw that the screen was now blank, ready for them to choose another video.

"How many of those have you watched?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

"All of them," Draco admitted. "If you hadn't figured it out already, I was a bit hung up on you."

"And now?" Harry asked, his post-coital smile tinged with worry. He desperately hoped he hadn't fallen into a case of 'you only want what you can't have'.

"And now I hope you realize I'm not letting anyone else get near you. You're mine, Potter," he growled, pulling Harry to him in a blinding kiss.

Harry chuckled in relief and finally felt whole, as if his entire life had just been leading up to this one moment of truth. Harry and Draco, as it always should have been. "So, these videos," Harry began and Draco sighed, nodding before Harry could even finish his sentence.

"I know. I'll stop watching them now, I don't need to anymore anyhow, do I?" he purred against Harry's cheek. "But in return, you're going to have to do something about this pigsty of a room."

"We'll just sleep in your room," Harry placated, smiling when his lover rolled his eyes. "And I wasn't going to ask you to stop watching the videos. I was going to suggest we _make_ one of our own. I'm sure the real thing would blow away all these imposters."

Draco remained quiet for several heartbeats, as if waiting for the punch line. When none came, he crashed his lips against Harry in a brutal kiss, only breaking apart when they were both desperate for air. "Harry Potter, you devious little Gryffindor. I knew you were the one for me."

Author's Note: ah, magical porn. What could be better? Oh, and thanks to all who sent me a name suggestion for my kitten. In the end I went with Asher.


End file.
